Ein Interview mit Folgen
by Nerventod
Summary: Ein Interview entlockt Draco ein Geheimnis bezüglich zwei Ditteln des Goldenen Trios. Was sind die Konsequenzen für Harry?


_Ein Interview mit Folgen_

Ganz Hogwarts war in Aufregung. Es war Sonntag und nach dem Quidditchspiel Ravenclaw gegen Gryffindor, welches die Löwen dank eines halsbrecherischen Manövers ihres Suchers mit 210 zu 80 gewonnen hatten, standen überall auf den Gründen des Schlosses kleine und größere Gruppen von Schülern, die alle miteinander tuschelten. Grund für die ganze Aufregung war eine kleine Zeitung, die in jeder Gruppe zumindest einmal vorhanden war. Der Schulleiter hatte sich erfreut gezeigt, als Lavender Brown und die beiden Patil-Zwillige mit dem Vorschlag zu ihm gekommen waren, eine Schülerzeitung zu eröffnen, eine Idee, die sie aufgeschnappt hatten, als Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum davon erzählt hatte, wie sie auf ihrer Muggelschule eine Redakteurin einer ebensolchen Zeitung gewesen war.

So hatte sich eine kleine Gruppe von Schülern formiert, die nun dafür sorgten, dass alle Gerüchte, die in Hogwarts kursierten, auch dem letzten Unwissenden zugetragen wurden. Dumbledore war der Meinung, dass den Schülern dies nach dem letzten aufregenden Jahr, in dem die letzte Schlacht des Krieges gegen Voldemort vor den Toren von Hogwarts geschlagen und von dem Jungen-der-lebte gewonnen wurde, ein wenig Abwechslung gebrauchen könnten und saß nun ebenfalls mit der Zeitung auf seinen Schreibtisch, in seinem Büro und las das Interview, dass Lavender Brown und Pavarti Patil mit Draco Malfoy geführt hatten.

_Liebe Mitschüler, Liebe Lehrer,_

_wir haben es uns mit der Herausgabe der Schülerzeitung zur Aufgabe gemacht einige Schüler, die herausragende Dinge für und in dieser Schule vollbracht haben, besser kennenzulernen. Zu diesem Zweck haben wir in unserer ersten Interview niemand anderen als Draco Malfoy interviewt, der nicht nur überraschenderweise im entscheidenden Moment mit seinem Haus an der Seite des Lichts gekämpft hat, um ihr-wisst-schon-wen zu besiegen, sondern der darüber hinaus auch für uns Mädchen soviel gutes tut, indem er seine perfekt geschnittenen Hosen trägt, die seinen wundervollen, anbetungswürdigen Hintern so faszinierend zur Geltung bringen (dafür im Voraus schon mal ein großes Dankeschön)._

_Da wir hier natürlich nichts als die Wahrheit schreiben wollen, werden unsere Interviewpartner, so wie in dieser Ausgabe, mit einem Zauber belegt, der sie die Wahrheit sprechen lässt, es sei denn sie möchten nicht wirklich ein Geheimnis preisgeben. Zu diesem Zweck ist es ihnen erlaubt, zusätzlich zu der Wahrheit auch die Unwahrheit zu sagen. Wir uns also mit Draco getroffen, um ihm einige Fragen zu stellen, die euch sicherlich brennend interessieren werden. _

_**L.B.:**__ Draco, danke, dass du dich bereit erklärt hast, dieses Interview mit uns zu führen, deshalb lass uns auch gleich zu der ersten und wichtigsten Frage kommen. Wo kaufst du deine Hosen?_

_**D.M.: **__Nun, die Hosen werden von Waldo Valentino persönlich angefertigt, so dass sie perfekt sitzen. Er ist wirklich der Beste, wenn es um gute Klamotten geht._

_**L.B.: **__Hört hin, meine Herren. Viele von euch würden der Damenwelt sicherlich einen Gefallen tun, wenn sie ebenfalls bei Valentino ihre Hosen anfertigen lassen würde._

_**D.M.: **__Ich bezweifle, dass sie nur annähernd so gut darin aussehen würden wie ich._

_**P.P.: **__Oh, da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. C.C. hat uns ein Foto von Harry Potter zugespiel, das gemacht wurde, während dieser unter der Dusche stand (siehe Seite 12) und bei allem Respekt, er hat einen anbetungswürdigen Hintern. Als er sich in der letzten Zaubertrankstunde gebückt hat, um eine hinuntergefallene Zutat aufzuheben, da hätte ich beinahe…_

_**L.B.: **__Ich denke, wir sollten dieses Thema nicht weiter vertiefen und uns stattdessen lieber wieder Draco widmen, nicht wahr? Welches sind deine Lieblingsfarben?_

_**D.M.: **__(schnaubt) Grün und Silber. Habt ihr etwas anderes erwartet?_

_**L.B.: **__Nicht wirklich. Was ist deine Lieblingssüßigkeit?_

_**D.M.: **__Schokolade mit Erdbeer-Joghurt-Füllung._

_**P.P.: **__Hattest du als Kind ein Lieblingskuscheltier? Und wenn ja, was für eins war es?_

_**L.B.: **__Das ist aber keine Frage auf unserer Liste gewesen._

_**P.P.: **__Ich weiß, aber es interessiert mich trotzdem. Und so wie es aussieht, scheint Draco nicht wirklich auf diese Frage antworten zu wollen. (Anmerkung: Den Blonden umgibt kurz ein weißes Licht, als Zeichen, dass der Zauber, der ihn nicht geradewegs lügen lässt, aktiv ist.)_

_**D.M.: **__Ja / Nein. Wenn ich eines gehabt hätte, wäre es ein grüner Drache gewesen. Der Zauber funktioniert ja wunderbar. Ich wette, niemand weiß jetzt die richtige Antwort! Keine Fragen mehr zu diesem Thema, ist das klar?_

_**L.B.: **__In Ordnung. Welches ist dein Lieblingsort hier im Schloss?_

_**D.M.: **__Das Zaubertränkelabor. Ich unterhalte mich dort sehr gern mit meinem Patenonkel Professor Snape, oder wir beide arbeiten still zusammen. _

_**P.P.: **__Professor Snape ist dein Patenonkel?_

_**D.M.: **__Ja. Er wird ja wohl kaum meine Patentante sein! Sorry Onkel Sev!_

_**L.B.: **__War er der Grund, dass du im entscheidenden Moment an seiner Seite gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen gekämpft hast?_

_**D.M.: **__Er war zumindest auch ein Grund, warum ich es getan habe. Primär wollte ich kein Todesser werden und musste mich daher entscheiden, mich zurückzulehnen und abzuwarten was passiert, oder aktiv meine Zukunft mitzubestimmen und gegen den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen._

_**L.B.: **__Gab es noch einen weiteren Grund?_

_**D.M.: **__Nein/Ja._

_**L.B.: **__An der Art, wie du deine Augen rollst, entnehme ich, dass es sich um eine weitere Person handelt, von der wir noch nichts wissen. Das verwundert mich, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Die ganze Schule glaubt, dass du eine Art Beziehung mit Pansy Parkinson führst._

_**D.M.: **__Ich war nie mit Pansy zusammen. Uns verbindet lediglich eine enge Freundschaft. _

_**L.B.: **__Aber es gibt jemanden, den du liebst und für den du dich mit an dem Kampf beteiligt hast. Bist du in diese Person verliebt._

_**D.M.: **__Ja, Merlin nochmal. Das Interview ist beendet._

_Draco war in diesem Moment aufgesprungen und wollte schon gehen, als wir es schafften, eine letzte Frage zu stellen._

_**P.P.: **__In wen bist du verliebt?_

_**D.M.: **__In Hermine Granger/Harry Potter._

_Tja, wer hätte das gedacht? Draco Malfoy, ungekrönter Prinz von Slytherin, liebt jemanden aus Gryffindor und noch dazu jemanden von unserem goldenen Trio. Wir hoffen, dass wir euch eines Tages berichten können, in wen von beiden er wirklich verliebt ist. Solange werden wir wohl im Dunkeln tappen. _

_In der nächsten Woche werden wir mit Colin Creeve sprechen und ihn fragen, wie er es geschafft hat, dieses atemberaubende Foto von Harrys Kehrseite zu machen und vor allem, wie er verhindert hat, dass Harry es in die Finger bekommt und zerstört._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal,_

_Lavender Brown und Pavarti Patil._

Dumbledore sah kurz von der Zeitung auf und lächelte leicht. Das würde sicherlich interessant werden. Ja, die Idee mit der Schülerzeitung war definitiv eine gute Idee.

oooooooooo

„Was bildet sich dieser aufgeblasene, wichtigtuerische, eingebildete, überhebliche Slytherin-Arsch eigentlich ein? Er braucht nur einmal an unserer Seite zu kämpfen und uns zu sagen, dass er sich in einen von uns verliebt hat, und schon vergessen wir all die Jahre, in denen er uns gehänselt hat und fallen ihm um den Hals, nur damit er dann einen von uns abblitzen lassen kann? Mit mir ganz sicher nicht und sicher auch nicht mit dir, stimmst Mine?" Harry hatte mit seinen besten Freunden ebenfalls den Artikel gelesen und lief nun aufgebracht vor den beiden auf und ab.

Hermine betrachtete ihren Freund nachdenklich, ehe sie ihm antwortete. „Ich weiß nicht. Er sieht doch ganz umwerfend aus und wenn er mich will…" Sie führte den Satz nicht fort und schaute nun ihre beiden Freunde an, denen die Kinnladen zu Boden gefallen waren. „Was?", fragte sie daher unschuldig. „Er sieht wirklich großartig aus und wenn sein Hintern genauso knackig wie deiner hier ist, warum nicht?"

„Hermine", kreischte Harry entrüstet und riss ihr die Zeitung aus der Hand, in der sie sich gerade das Bild des Schwarzhaarigen ansah. „Du bist meine beste Freundin und als solche hast du dir meinen nackten Hintern nicht anzusehen. Und Malfoy ist nicht hübsch."

„Ach Harry, nun sei nicht albern", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Er sieht sehr gut aus und jetzt gib mir die Zeitung zurück! Soll ich etwa als einzige in ganz Hogwarts nicht zu sehen bekommen, wie gut dein Knackarsch aussieht?"

„Ron sieht sich das Foto auch nicht an", entgegnete Harry.

„Das mag schon sein, aber ich denke doch, dass Ron schon öfters das Vergnügen gehabt hat, deinen nackten Hintern zu sehen. Schließlich geht ihr beide morgens gemeinsam zur Dusche. Also los jetzt, her mit der Zeitung!"

Harry nuschelte irgendetwas, das Hermine nicht verstand und reichte ihr wieder, ein wenig rötlich um die Nase, die Zeitung. Sofort machte sich Hermine wieder daran, besagte Seite zwölf aufzuschlagen und nahm das Bild noch einmal genauer unter Betracht. „Also ich weiß nicht, haben die irgendwas mit dem Foto gemacht? Ich meine, so gut kann doch kein normaler Hintern aussehen."

„Was?", rief Harry mit aufgerissenen Augen. „Was soll denn der Blödsinn, natürlich ist das mein Hintern. Da wurde nichts dran verändert."

„Woher willst du das so genau wissen?", entgegnete die Braunhaarige mit einem Grinsen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich habe meinen Hintern noch nie aus dieser Perspektive gesehen. Vielleicht hat man ja nur deinen Kopf auf den Körper eines anderen Montiert, auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass es ziemlich echt aussieht, wie du dich da verschämt aus dem Bild hechtest."

„Hermine, ich garantiere dir, das ist mein durchtrainierter, knackiger Hintern, den du auf diesem Bild siehst", sagte Harry nun und verschränkte seine Arme.

„Das glaube ich dir nur, wenn ich ihn mal live sehen kann. Also los Harry, Hose runter!", sagte Hermine grinsend.

„Hermine!", sagten Ron und Harry zur gleichen Zeit warnend.

„Spießer", erwiderte sie nur und schaute sich erneut das Bild an. „Also was ich sagen kann ist, dass wenn Malfoy sich dieses Bild anschaut und wenn du es bist, in den er verliebt ist, er mit Sicherheit nie wieder jemanden anderes anschauen wird."

„Das ist mir sowas von egal. Ich würde Malfoy nie im Leben an mich heran lassen, selbst wenn ich schwul wäre", sagte Harry fest.

„Um so besser für mich", lächelte Hermine. „Also ich werde mir die Chance auf diesen Traummann mit Sicherheit nicht entgehen lassen. Wenn ich es bin, in den er verliebt ist, dann schnappe ich ihn mir."

Erneut segelten zwei Kinnladen zu Boden. „Das ist nicht dein ernst. Das ist Malfoy", kreischte Harry nun hysterisch, doch Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schaute ihn herausfordernd an. „Ach, mach doch, was du willst", sagte Harry nun aufgebracht und schritt wütend davon.

„Er steht sowas von auf Malfoy", gluckste Hermine, nachdem er gegangen war. Als sie von Ron keine Reaktion bekam, schaute sie ihn an, nur um sich einem wütenden Gesicht gegenüberzusehen. „Was ist los, Ron?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Du willst ernsthaft wissen, was los ist?", knurrte Ron. „Hmm, mal überlegen. Du schaust dir stundenlang den Hintern unseres besten Freundes an und verkündest dann, dass du alles daran legen wirst, dass du mit Malfoy zusammenkommst. Und das alles, nachdem wir erst vor zwei Tagen zusammengekommen sind."

„Ach Ron, ich dachte du wüsstest, dass ich das nicht ernst gemeint habe. Denkst du wirklich, dass ich, nachdem wir solange gebracht haben, um zusammenzukommen, das jetzt alles wegschmeißen würde. Ich liebe dich doch", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Was sollte das dann alles?", fragte Ron ein wenig erleichtert, auch wenn sein Misstrauen noch zu hören war.

„Ich will doch nur Harry dazu bekommen, dass er sich seine Gefühle für Malfoy endlich eingesteht. Was liegt da näher, als ihn eifersüchtig zu machen?", fragte Hermine nun.

„Harry ist nicht schwul", entgegnete Ron.

„Oh Ron, ich bitte dich. Wenn Harry nicht schwul ist, dann weiß ich wirklich nicht", winkte Hermine ab.

„Wenn Harry wirklich schwul wäre, hätte ich es sicher bemerkt", sagte Ron entschieden. „Du musst dich irren."

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich mich irre, Schatz", zwitscherte Hermine. „Überleg doch mal. Im fünften Schuljahr hat Harry die ganze Zeit versucht, an Cho heranzukommen und dann, als sie ihn endlich geküsst hat, findet er ihren Kuss nur feucht. Ich denke, dass schon das allein Beweis genug ist. Und dann seinen Faszination für die Quidditchzeitungen."

„Die lese ich auch!", entrüstete sich Ron.

„Ja, das tust du. Aber im Gegensatz zu Harry schaust du dir die Fotos der Spieler nicht stundenlang an", erwiderte seine Freundin. „Und dann ist da noch die Tatsache, dass ich ihn ständig dabei erwische, wie er auf die Hintern der Jungs starrt, wenn wir durch die Gänge gehen. Sieh es ein Ron, Harry ist stockschwul."

„Oh nein", jammerte Ron, nachdem er ein paar Sekunden still gewesen war.

„Oh doch, mein lieber, ahnungsloser Freund."

„Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass er auch auf Malfoy steht", sagte Ron nun fest und schaute Hermine herausfordernd an.

„Ron, glaub mir, jeder der auf Jungs steht, findet Malfoy attraktiv. Und Harrys Besessenheit von ihm ist ja auch nicht neu. Ständig muss er mit ihm streiten. Harry sucht regelgelmäßig seine Nähe. Er will es vielleicht nicht wahrhaben, aber glaub mir, wenn sich ihm die Chance bieten würde, würde er sich von Malfoy verführen lassen", erklärte die Braunhaarige.

„Selbst wenn es so wäre, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Malfoy IHN haben will", sagte Ron.

„Ehrlich Ron, ich frage mich manchmal, wo du deine Augen hast. Bei ihm ist es doch ganz genau das Gleiche, wie mit Harry. Glaub mir, die beiden stehen aufeinander und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie zusammenkommen. Es ist gut, dass Harry noch nichts von uns weiß, sonst würde das alles viel schwerer werden", lächelte Hermine nun und stand dann auf.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Ron.

„Ich werde Malfoy suchen. Ich muss mit ihm reden", antwortete Hermine und ohne auf eine Erwiderung ihres Freundes zu warten, ging sie in die Richtung, in die sie ihn vorhin hatte gehen sehen.

oooooooooo

Draco saß an einem Baum gelehnt am See, so dass er von den anderen Schülern nicht gesehen werden konnte. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, dieses Interview zu geben? Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es in einer Katastrophe enden würde. Nun wusste die ganze Schule, dass er in jemanden aus dem Hause Gryffindor verliebt war. Und nicht nur das, nein, das wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen. Alle wussten auch noch, dass es jemand von dem goldenen Trio war. Er hatte vorhin ein paar merkwürdige Blicke seiner Hauskameraden erhalten, doch niemand hatte etwas gesagt. Na gut, niemand außer Blaise Zabini, seinem besten Freund. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, ihn deswegen aufzuziehen und ihm ständig Harrys Bild unter die Nase gehalten. Draco wusste, dass er es nicht böse meinte, schließlich war er der einzige gewesen, dem er bereits gestanden hatte, dass er sich in den Retter der Zaubererwelt verliebt hatte.

Dass es jetzt trotzdem alle wussten, gefiel ihm nicht und so hatte er sich kurzerhand von seinem Freund abgeseilt, um ein wenig allein sein zu können. Sein Blick fiel auf den See hinaus und er bemerkte nicht, dass sich ihm jemand näherte, bis der Schatten der betreffenden Person auf ihn fiel. Er sah auf und erkannte Hermine Granger, wie sie mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm stand.

„Was willst du Granger? Lass mich raten. Du hast den Artikel gelesen und möchtest mir nun deine unsterbliche Liebe gestehen", sagte er ruhig blickte wieder fort.

„Ach, sei nicht albern, Malfoy. Wir beide wissen, dass nicht ich diejenige bin, in die du verliebt bist. Und außerdem bin ich bereits vergeben, wenn auch erst seit zwei Tagen", antwortete Hermine und setzte sich einfach neben ihn.

„Soll das etwa heißen, dass Weasley es tatsächlich endlich geschafft hat den Mund aufzubekommen? Oder hattest du die Schnauze voll und hast ihn einfach gesagt, was Sache ist?", fragte Draco amüsiert.

„Warum willst du das wissen?", fragte Hermine.

„Vielleicht, weil es nicht Harry ist, in den ich verliebt bin? Vielleicht aber auch, weil ich mich ärgere, dass ich mit dieser Offenbarung zwanzig Galeonen verloren habe?", entgegnete Draco.

„Selbst Schuld, warum wettest du auch?", grinste Hermine.

„Was willst du nun, Granger?", fragte Draco, den nun doch die Neugierde gepackt hatte, was Hermine von ihm wollte.

„Ganz einfach. Ich will dir helfen mit Harry zusammenzukommen", erwiderte die Braunhaarige schulterzuckend. „Harry steht auf dich. Es ist nur so, dass er sich das noch nicht eingestehen will."

„Und wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte Draco nun eine Spur interessiert.

„Ganz einfach, ich mache ihn eifersüchtig", grinste Hermine teuflisch. Die beiden unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile, ehe sie sich wieder voneinander trennten, beide mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck.

oooooooooo

Zum Abendessen saß Harry mit Ron bereits am Gryffindortisch, als die Flügeltüren zur Großen Halle aufgingen und Hermine mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zuging. In der gesamten Halle war es ruhig geworden und alle schauten sich zu ihr um, als sie den Saal betrat. Harry musste zugeben, dass sie atemberaubend aussah. Ihre wilden Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt und statt ihrer üblichen Jeans und ihrem Top, die sie an den Wochenenden zu tragen pflegte, trug sie einen Rock, der oberhalb der Knie endete und einen eng anliegendes, weißes Shirt, dass Harrys Meinung nach unverschämt tief ausgeschnitten war. Er sah zu, wie sie in Richtung des Slytherintisches schaute und folgte ihrem Blick, nur um zu sehen, wie Malfoy ihr anerkennend zunickte.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber das ärgerte ihn maßlos. Hermine hatte sich aufgetakelt bis zum geht nicht mehr und Malfoy fand das auch noch gut? Sie setzte sich den beiden Jungen gegenüber an den Tisch und begann sich etwas von dem Abendessen auf den Teller zu laden. Harry schaute sie noch einmal ungläubig an, ehe sein Blick erneut auf Malfoy fiel, der noch immer zu Hermine hinüber blickte. Er warf dem Blonden einen vernichtenden Blick zu, ehe er sich wieder auf seine Freundin konzentrierte.

„Was soll das werden?", fauchte Harry ihr zu und funkelte sie an.

„Was soll was werden?", fragte Hermine nur zurück und nahm einen weiteren Bissen.

„Na das da!" Harry wedelte aufgeregt mit seinen Armen herum und deutet somit an, dass er Hermines Kleidung meinte.

„Och, der alte Fetzen? Ich bitte dich, Harry. Das ist doch nichts Besonderes", winkte sie ab. „Mir war einfach danach."

„Ha, wer's glaubt. Du hast diesen ‚Fetzen' doch nur angezogen, um Malfoy damit anzumachen", entrüstete sich Harry.

Hermine reagierte darauf ganz anders als Harry erwartet hatte. Verschwörerisch beugte sie sich nach vorne und deutet ihm an, es ihr nachzutun, damit sie ihm etwas zuflüstern konnte. „Ich weiß nicht, was dich das interessiert, Harry. Du bist doch schließlich nicht an ihm interessiert, oder. Wenn man den Gerüchten trauen kann, dann ist Malfoy bi und du kannst mir glauben, ich werde ihn mir schnappen. Wenn du ihn nicht willst, dann umso besser für mich", flüsterte sie. „UND ABGESEHEN DAVON, GEHT DICH DAS NICHT AN!", fügte sie lautstark hinzu.

Harry klingelten die Ohren und er lehnte sich zurück und schaute Hermine mürrisch an. Gerade wollte er etwas sagen, als er bemerkte, wie plötzlich Draco hinter Hermine stand und sich zu ihr beugte, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Hermine kicherte und nickte ihm dann zu und Harry musste beobachten, wie sie aufstand und sich von Malfoy, der galant seinen Arm bot, aus der Halle geführt wurde. Die Große Halle war mucksmäuschenstill geworden, als die Schüler beobachteten, wie die beiden zusammen durch die Flügeltüren verschwanden.

Harry sah sprachlos seinen Freund an, der seelenruhig neben ihm weiterhin sein Essen verschlang. „Sag mal Ron, warum hast du nichts gesagt? Du kannst das doch nicht gutheißen, was Hermine da tut", sagte er.

„Es ist ihr Leben, Mann. Was soll ich da schon groß machen?", zuckte Ron nur mit den Schultern und schaffte es mit dieser Aussage, dass Harry zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag der Mund offen stand. Ja, waren denn alle verrückt geworden? Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich ein paar Mal, ehe er aufsprang und ebenfalls die große Halle verließ.

Sein Weg führte ihn nach draußen und von weitem konnte er sehen, wie Malfoy und Hermine zusammen im Gras am See saßen. Sie unterhielten sich beide scheinbar köstlich, denn beide kicherten. Für einen kurzen, wirklich nur sehr kurzen Moment, wünschte Harry, dass er an Hermines Stelle wäre, doch er verscheuchte diesen Gedanken schnell wieder aus seinem Kopf. Wahrscheinlich hatte er heute irgendwie einen Sonnenstich bekommen, das musste es sein. Uagh, wie der alte Schleimer jetzt seinen Arm um die arme Hermine legte. Das war ja furchtbar. Harry musste etwas tun. Er musste Hermine doch vor sich selbst beschützten. Sie wusste offenbar nicht, was sie tat, denn sonst würde sie so etwas nicht zulassen.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend schlich er sich näher an die beiden heran, ehe er seinen Zauberstab zückte und ihn auf eine Stelle, ein Stück von den beiden entfernt richtete. Wasser erhob sich aus dem See und formte sich zu einer großen Kugel von etwa einem halben Meter Durchmesser. Harry grinste teuflisch, als er noch einmal zu den beiden sah, ehe er die Kugel mit voller Kraft in ihre Richtung fliegen ließ. Die Wucht der Geschwindigkeit riss die beiden Opfer um und Harry konnte nicht anders als zu glucksen, als er ihren erschrockenen Gesichter sah.

Das Grinsen verschwand schnell wieder von seinem Gesicht, als Hermine sich plötzlich aufrichtete und sehr zornig aussah. „HARRY JAMES POTTER, KOMM RAUS, ICH WEISS, DASS DU DAS WARST", schimpfte sie tropfnass, während Draco schnell seinen Umhang abnahm und ihn ihr um die Schultern legte, da das weiße Shirt nun mehr erkennen ließ, als dass es verdeckte. Harry duckte sich schnell, doch Hermine hatte das Rascheln gehört. Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen, beschwor sie selbst eine Kugel aus Wasser herauf und ließ sie zu der Stelle zischen, an der sie Harry vermutete. Sein erstickter Aufschrei, war genug, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie getroffen hatte.

Mühsam rappelte Harry sich auf und beschwor eine weitere Wasserkugel herauf, als ihn auch schon die nächste Kugel traf, diesmal von Draco. Harry wurde nun regelrecht mit Wasser bombardiert, doch auch er schaffte es, ab und zu zurückzuschlagen. Blind nutzte er eine Pause des Beschusses und ließ eine weitere Wasserkugel in die Richtung los, in der Hermine und Draco standen, als er plötzlich zwei dunkle Aufschreie hörte und dann das erschreckte Aufschreien von Hermine.

Vorsichtig blickte Harry aus seinem Versteck und erbleichte. Im Gras lagen ein Haufen schwarzer Roben und eine Haufen violette Roben, die mühsam versuchten, sich wieder aufzurappeln. Er sah zu, wie sich zuerst Snape und dann Dumbledore erhoben und nun in seine Richtung schauten. Dumbledore bückte sich noch einmal und hob seinen Hut auf, den er verloren hatte, und setzte sich so anmutig, wie es eben ging, das nasse Kleidungsstück wieder auf den Kopf. Der ganze Mann triefte vor Wasser und wenn Harry auch noch Snape anschaute, so hatte er die leichte Vermutung, dass sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen hatte. Und alles nur wegen Hermine und Malfoy.

Mit gesenktem Haupt schritt er auf die beiden Erwachsenen zu. Er sah ihn nicht kommen, den Wasserball, der ihn in der nächsten Sekunde zu Fall brachte. Er schluckte eine gehörige Portion Wasser und musste husten, als er hörte, wie Dumbledore gluckste: „Das macht wahrlich Spaß."

Harry riss überrascht die Augen auf und schaute zu dem Direktor, als ihn auch schon der nächste Wasserball traf, größer und schwerer als der erste. „In der Tat", hörte er Snape sagen und ein weiterer schwerer Wasserball traf Harry. Jetzt hatte Harry genug. Schnell sprang er auf und funkelte alle vier vor ihm an, ehe er mit einer unscheinbaren Bewegung seines Zauberstabes einen Wasserball aus dem See heraufbeschwor, der im Durchmesser etwa vier Meter war. Mit einem sadistischen Grinsen ließ er ihn über die vier Menschen schweben, ehe sein Blick auf den von Snape traf. „Das wagst du nicht!", sagte der drohend. „Wir mögen einen Waffenstillstand geschlossen haben, als es nötig war, aber wenn du das jetzt tust, wirst du es bereuen!"

Überrascht von sich selbst grinste Harry noch einmal spöttisch, ehe er seinen Zauberstab wegzog und damit die Kugel Wasser erbarmungslos auf seine Opfer fiel. Keiner der vier konnte sich auf den Beinen halten und Harry tat das, was ihm in diesem Moment am klügsten erschien. Er rannte Richtung Schloss. Weit kam er nicht, da es ihm plötzlich seine Beine wegriss und er schmerzhaft auf dem Boden aufkam. „Ich habe dich gewarnt, Potter", hörte er Severus knurren und im nächsten Moment begann er zu schweben. Langsam, ganz langsam kam er wieder zu den vieren und mit einem letzten Grinsen, schleuderte ihn Snape in die Mitte des Sees, wo er mit einem großen Platscher im Wasser verschwand.

Snape lachte, genauso wie Draco, während Dumbledore schmunzelte und Hermine kreidebleich wurde und sich die Hand vor den Mund schlug, ehe sie Dracos Umhang abstreifte und sich in den See stürzte. Hektisch blickt sie hinter sich, während sie weiter hinaus schwamm. „Er kann nicht schwimmen!", rief sie den drei Männern zu und im nächsten Moment stürzte sich auch Draco in die Fluten. Knapp hinter ihm sprang auch Snape ins Wasser, nachdem er sich in Windeseile aus seinem Umhang und seiner Robe geschält hatte.

Harry war ein paar Mal wild rudernd wieder aufgetaucht, war aber seit etwa einer Minuten nicht mehr zu sehen, als Draco als erstes an der Stelle ankam, in der er in den See geklatscht war. Er holte tief Luft und tauchte nach ihm. Inzwischen war auch Snape angekommen und kurz nach ihm auch Hermine. Es schien endlos zu dauern, doch schließlich kam Draco mit Harry wieder an die Oberfläche und begann Richtung Ufer zu schwimmen. Snape und Hermine folgten ihm. Auf halben Weg übernahm Snape es, Harry mit sich zu ziehen und schon bald hatten die drei das Ufer erreicht.

„Er atmet nicht", sagte Draco aufgebracht. Hermine sprintete in Richtung Schloss davon, um Madame Pomfrey zu holen, während Snape und Draco sich daran machten, Erste Hilfe zu leisten. Während Draco Harry beatmete, begann Snape mit einer Herzdruckmassage, doch nichts geschah. Dumbledore schaute besorgt auf die Szene vor ihm und atmete erleichtert auf, als schließlich wieder Leben in Harry kam. Er spuckte Wasser und wurde sofort von Snape auf die Seite gedreht, damit er das Wasser, was er geschluckt hatte wieder ausspucken konnte.

Danach ließ er den erschöpften Jungen wieder auf den Rücken rollen, wo der schwer atmend liegenblieb. Draco schaute ihn besorgt an und streichelte dann sanft über dessen Kopf, ehe sich beide atemlos anschauten. „Mach so etwas nie wieder", wisperte Draco, was Snape ihn erstaunt und entsetzt anschauen ließ.

„Nein, sag mir bitte, dass das nicht wahr ist. Mit Granger kann ich ja noch leben, aber mit Potter?", sagte er beinahe flehentlich.

„Ach halt den Mund Onkel Sev", sagte Draco, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Genau", keuchte Harry und beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich Dracos Kopf langsam senkte und sich beider Lippen schließlich zu einem zarten, ersten Kuss trafen.


End file.
